


The Double Grifter Job

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Headcanon inspired story, Reader is a grifter, Tags Are Hard, Uhhhh gay, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Tara Cole has never had someone try to steal from the same mark. She’s never fallen for another grifter either.
Relationships: Tara Cole/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Double Grifter Job

**Author's Note:**

> God gave me too much power by allowing me to be gay and creative. This is based off of my headcanon on how Tara met her first girlfriend which is the second chapter in my Leverage Brainrot book.

Gustavo Mancini. Very rich, very hated, and mildly hard to separate from his money. He was an Italian businessman who loved hosting parties and invited lots of his enemies to these functions, just to rub his accomplishments and famous relations in their faces.

Tonight was one of those parties. He’d only had a drink or two, but had already begun sharing assorted stories about different valuable things he’d helped move with a smug grin, knowing that people were tired of hearing these stories every goddamn time they were in his presence.

Although, there was one person who wasn’t annoyed at his constant gloating. At least, it wasn’t obvious that they were annoyed.

That person was Tara Cole, a well known grifter who was on a mission to steal the money that he would be giving to some shady business partners later that night.

“You helped sell the Pink Star? Impressive. She stepped closer to the mark, a flirtatious smile gracing her glossed lips. “I’m Iris Easton, and I’d _love_ to hear more about what else you’ve done for Sunstone Insurance.”

“Well then, I’d be happy to share more!” He chuckled, the sound making Tara cringe inside. “I need to take care of something first, though. I’ll be back, dear.”

As he walked away, Tara rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink, mentally complaining about how full of himself he was. She looked around while she waited, admiring the different attractive men and fancy decorations.

Four more drinks later, and Gustavo still hadn’t come back. Tara decided to walk around, charming some of the men around her while she searched the room. She was about to go and leave the area and search the rest of the house when she heard his voice, along with an unfamiliar one.

“Really? I’m jealous! I’ve always wanted to see _‘Les Demoiselles d'Avignon’_ , but sadly I don’t have that much Picasso come my way. _‘Poveri in riva al mare’_ is the only one I’ve been able to see up close.”

“Ah yes, _‘The Tragedy’_ , if I’m not mistaken. That was a part of Picasso’s Blue Period, right?”

“That’s right! It’s such a-”

“Excuse me,” Tara interrupted the woman Gustavo was talking to, (h/c) hair gently moving as she turned her head more towards the blonde.

“Oh, my apologies, Iris. I got distracted by this equally lovely woman here.” He gestured to the other woman with his almost empty champagne glass before finishing it.

“I’m Hailey Lowden, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She nodded with a gentle smile, eyes shining with something Tara didn’t quite recognize.

“Iris Easton. Nice to meet you as well.” She grabbed a drink from a passing waiter, and the unpleasant man continued from where he was, filling in Tara as to what they were talking about.

As the three talked, Tara noticed Hailey slip something into his glass while his back was turned. She glanced at the other woman, curious as to what her plan was. Gustavo chuckled at the end of whatever he was saying, bringing Tara back to the present. She watched as he turned around to grasp his drink, then asked the two of them to follow him.

They reached his personal office and looked around while he locked the door behind him. He walked towards the two women, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“I don’t know about you, ladies, but I’m feeling pretty good tonight. What do you say we have some fun, just the three of us?”

“I would like to have some fun tonight, but not with you.” Hailey turned around first, carefully removing his hand from her body. “And about how you feel, I think that’s going to change any second now.”

Tara and Gustavo looked confusedly at her unsettling smile. He tried to ask her what she meant, but soon passed out and fell to the floor with a thud.

“Ok, who are you? You’re definitely a con artist of some sort.” Tara asked the other woman, taking an aggressive step closer.

“Fine, I’m (Y/n) (L/n). I’m a grifter, just like you, Tara.”

“How do you-”

“You’re no Sophie Devereaux, but you’re still pretty well known among us smaller grifters. We’ve heard lots of rumors about you two, separately and times where you’ve worked together for a job or two.”

“Well, I’m glad to know that people do still talk about us, although Sophie works under a new set of rules now, so we haven’t worked together in a while. Some of the stories might also be from when I was doing her a favor.”

“I see.” (Y/n) nodded off, ending that conversation until she could think of a new topic. “So, I’m guessing you also were planning on interrupting his business deal and taking his money?”

“Yeah, I was- wait. _Also_?”

“Shit, we really came here with the same motive and plan. I’ve never had this happen before, and I’ve dealt with some pretty interesting situations.”

“You’re telling me. There was one time where a mark took me on a date to his child’s birthday party.”

“ _Damn_. A while ago a mark invited me to a party he was hosting, where he revealed that he was dating six other women in hopes that we would fight to be his wife. One of whom was his sister.”

“Oh my god,” Tara chuckled. “That sounds wild.”

Time passed as they continued to share assorted stories about weird marks and strange situations they’d been in. It wasn’t until the clock chimed 10 that they realized that people outside were looking for Gustavo and that they each should have left with their money by now.

“Tara! Unlock the door and hide under his desk with me.” (Y/n) whisper yelled, making her way to the desk. Tara nodded, following her orders quickly.

The door soon opened, surprised gasps filling the room as onlookers saw Gustavo on the ground, crying out in shock and calling the police. They soon left, and (Y/n) made sure they were all gone before coming out.

“Damn, I’m good at planning.” (Y/n) broke the silence as she made her way to a corner by the windows. She grabbed a giant black bag and pulled out a body harnesse. “I arranged a getaway outside this room just in case something went wrong. I’ll climb down the rope first, then toss it to you.”

It took a little while for both of them actually get out of the house, but they did soon manage it. (Y/n) grabbed all of her equipment and lead Tara to her getaway car, where they continued to chat.

“Oh, yeah! Where should I take you?”

“If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to stay at your house for the night.”

“I don’t mind at all! I’ve really enjoyed your company. I mean, at first I was upset at you trying to pull the same thing I was, but now I’m grateful. Even though we totally forgot to steal his money.”

“True. But I feel like we now have something worth more than what we would have stolen.”

“Tara!” (Y/n) glanced at her with a bashful smile and a small blush, then put her eyes back on the road. “That’s so poetic! And strange, based off of what I’ve heard about you. Aren’t you only attracted to men and do one night stands?”

“Usually. But it’s not event con that I meet another grifter. And a pretty one at that. I feel like we could make something out of this, even if only for a little while.”

“Oh, you flatter me, Tara.” The (h/c) haired girl chuckled as she pulled into the driveway of a small mansion.

The rest of the night was spent inside (Y/n)’s bedroom, where their voices could be heard until the morning, the pitch ranging from friendly conversation to… the usual bedroom noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gay do crimes


End file.
